Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to rack mounted computer systems and more particularly to an improved panel fastener system which allows screw thread size to be changed rapidly without tools.
2. Background of the Invention
It is becoming common for businesses to use large numbers of computer servers. For example, Internet service providers may need hundreds or even thousands of servers. Websites are operated by servers. The more successful the website, the more servers it requires. When hundreds or thousands of servers are to be located on one premises, they need to be adapted for rack mounting to save space and provide for convenient routing of power and signal cables.
The companies using such servers typically have spent considerable amounts of money on the facilities to mount and interconnect the servers. These facilities include the racks to mechanically support the servers and power and signal cabling needed to power and interconnect the servers. There are several different xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d thread sizes used in the threaded holes used for mechanically attaching a server to a rack. Servers are normally manufactured with front panel thumbscrews which are intended to allow quick and easy mechanical mounting of the servers in racks. But if the thumbscrew thread is different from the rack hole thread, either the thumbscrew must be replaced or the rack modified to accept the new thread size.
One way of solving this problem is to drill out the original rack holes and tap the new thumbscrew thread size into the holes. This requires several tools and a considerable amount of time. It will only work if the new thread size is larger than the old size. It also produces metal shavings or particles which represent an electrical and mechanical hazard in a computer room. Servers are normally manufactured with thumbscrew assemblies permanently mounted into the front panel of the servers. Each thumbscrew is permanently, but rotatably, held within a ferrule. The ferrule is typically permanently attached to the front panel by pressing, swaging or flaring. In the past, thumbscrews with English system thread sizes, such as 10-32 thread size, were commonly used and racks were therefore manufactured with a matching thread. However, a more modern standard for rack mounted servers is the metric thread configuration, such as M6. As a result, it is common for a customer to find that new servers are delivered with the M6 thread size, but all of its racks have the 10-32 thread size. Any effort to remove the M6 thumbscrew assembly requires removal of its ferrule which means breaking what was intended to be a permanent press fit, etc. bond. Doing so is very likely to damage the server front panel so that a new thumbscrew assembly cannot be installed even if the necessary pressing or swaging tools are available. In that case, the server cannot be mounted in a rack and the server may no longer be useful to the customer.
It would be desirable to provide a panel fastener system which allows screw thread size to be changed rapidly without tools and without damage to a server front panel or the rack.
According to the present invention, a panel fastener system is provided that includes a ferrule coupled to a server front panel, a screw positioned within the ferrule and a retainer which may be manually threaded onto the threaded end of the thumbscrew and which holds the thumbscrew within the ferrule.
It may be preferable for the system to include a plurality of screws, each having a different standard thread and a retainer for each screw size.
An embodiment includes a method of swapping panel fasteners by: turning a screw to remove a retainer, removing the screw from the ferrule, placing a new screw within the ferrule, placing a new retainer on the threaded end of the new screw and manually turning the new screw to attach the retainer to the screw.
If preferred, the screws may be thumbscrews which may be turned manually without need for any tools.